Episode IX: Lost in the Void
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode IX: Lost in the Void is the ninth episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 9th overall. Plot The gang are in the middle of hunting down Squidward but then fall into a void. Transcript with SpongeBob and friends walking about in a forest, SpongeBob is carrying Gary, all of a sudden, a few Patrol Bots break out from nearby trees and run in a diagonal direction away from SpongeBob and friends, Patrol Bot #1 is heard from radio on Patrol Bot #4 Patrol Bot #1: GET OVER HERE, The President needs all the help he can get to put this plan together! Patrol Bot #4: On it boss! Patrol Bot #5: Eee I can’t wait! they run out of the shot, SpongeBob and friends realize they could get to the president by following them, so they do so SpongeBob: Just keep following them! Mr. Krabs: Why? Patrick: They could lead us to Squidward! Patrol Bots turn around, Squidward pops up on their screen, the screen faces the characters as they stop running President Squidward: So you think you can get to me eh? Candy: Huh? President Squidward: My Patrol bots can hear up to miles and miles away you fools! Now, as a safety precaution, have fun! SpongeBob, Patrick, Plankton, Krabs, Sandy, Candy: Huh? presses a button on the screen, all of a sudden, a weird vortex pops out of nowhere and sucks the main characters into it as Squidward laughs, we fade to a scene in a Basketball Court Kobe: Come on guys, we’ve been practicing for months and you STILL can’t make a basket? B-Patrick: I ate too many parsnips! same vortex pops out of the sky and transports the main FutureBob characters into the scene as they fall on top of Basket Sponge Patrick Patrick: Huh? B-Patrick: Oh hey handsomely futuristic me! Patrick: Hey SpongeBob: Where are we? Kobe: You’re in the middle of my basketball court! Sandy: No, he means, WHEN are we? B-Patrick: Uhhh, 3:15! B-Larry the Lobster: It’s 2017. SpongeBob: (gasp) We were thrown into 1000 years ago! and friends all gasp, when the vortex appears again and they’re pulled under, and it disappears, beat, Kobe blows his whistle, we fade to SpongeCock and Fatrick having an argument SpongeCock: IT WAS MY WEED Fatrick: THEN HOW COME YOU NEVER SMOKED IT IN THE LAST WEEK YOU’VE HAD IT SpongeCock: THAT SHIT’S EXPENSIVE! vortex pops up on the ceiling of their room, the FutureBob gang falls out of it yet again, Eugene F. Kraps pops out of SpongeCock’s garbage Eugene F. Kraps: HOLY SHIT! Candy: (laughs) It’s another dad! Patrick: What is going on?! Fatrick: This asshole wont let me smoke his weed! SpongeBob: You guys have weed? What year is it? SpongeCock: Yes, we do, it’s 2019. Sandy: How did this all change so much in 2 years? Fatrick: What do you mean? Mr. Krabs: We were just in 2017, and you guys on the basketball court an-- vortex pops up once again, sucking them down with Krabs unfinished talking, it disappears again Eugene F. Kraps: They should lay off the drugs. SpongeCock: WHY ARE YOU IN MY GARBAGE?! fade to a random interrogation building, with robot police, SpongeTron, Patron and SquidTron being interrogated Robot Police: So… why did you destroy a government building?! SpongeTron: INVADERS! Robot Police: Ha! In the year 4017, Space Invaders is highly relevant, that game was made over 2000 years ago! vortex appears on the ceiling, FutureBob crew pop out and fall on the table SpongeBob: (groans) what year is it? Patron: 4017. Plankton: Again with the time travel. Robot Police: Time travel? That’s against the law! SquidTron: Everything you think is against the law! Robot Police: USING YOUR BRAIN IS AGAINST THE LAW! Candy: Wha? vortex yet again appears and sucks the FutureBob gang right under and disappears Robot Police: That’s against the law too!! fade to 2050 with a Plankton family reunion, all of a sudden the vortex appears next to it and the FutureBob gang is thrown out of it and onto the ground, causing a little earthquake for the Plankton family P-Plankton: What’s going on here? Plankton: Oh hey, another devilishly handsome microscopic organism like me! P-Plank: Who are you people? Patrick: We’re SpongeBob, Patrick, Candy, Sandy, Steven, and Eugene! P-Plankton: Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Hello! P-Plankton: KRABS! Mr. Krabs: Hello. P-Plank: Stop! Grandpa Plankton wouldn’t accept this P-Plankton: Sorry, Neptune bless his soul. then the vortex appears and the FutureBob gang is pulled under, we fade to the woods in 3017 again. The vortex once again appears and the FutureBob gang is thrown out of the sky, they fall and groan Patrick: I hope we’re in the right time again. Candy: (clicks her smartwatch) Yup, 3017! SpongeBob: DAMMIT! Now we have to figure out the way to President Squidward again, (screams) I’LL GET YOU!!!!! as he says that, Patrol Bots show up on all their sides, ambushing them, they’re all surprised, fades out, the episode ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Patrick Star III *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Steven Plankton II *Gary the Snail C *Squidward Tentacles LXI *Patrol Bot #1 *Patrol Bot #4 (debut) *Patrol Bot #5 (debut) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Kobe Bryant *Patrick Star *SpongeCock SquarePants *Fatrick Star *Eugene F. Kraps *SpongeTron *Patron *SquidTron *Robot Police (debut) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Plank Trivia *This episode was written on August 29th, 2019. *This episode was originally going to be written by DanzxvFan8275. *This is the only crossover episode in spin-offs made in 2019. *This is the first content of FutureSponge! in 2019. Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre TV Category:Luis TV Category:UltraFuse Category:The TIG